


T  A  X  I

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Brief Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Frightening situations, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, New York City, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Taxi Cab Killer, Teen Adam - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Almost as if time had slowed out of nowhere, Nigel's eyes widened- staring at the flying taxi, his lips partedwhen he saw a boy in the backseat. He hurried his steps when he noticed the young man was slamming his fistsagainst the window, screaming something muted behind the glass. Even in the quick pass he had managedto make tearful eye-contact with him, the blue terrified eyes sending Nigel's heart straight to his stomach.





	1. l o s t  ca l l

**Author's Note:**

> This issss...not a pleaseant thing 
> 
> Ss~oooo...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nigel stared down at his boots as he walked down the city's sidewalk, hands in his leather jacket pockets  
unmoving any time a passing person bumped shoulders with him.

He blinked up when he heard tires screech somewhere in the distance, glancing to the road as he walked  
to see the source of the sound was a taxi.

The black and yellow vehicle burned it's tires when it took the turn onto the street he was walking beside,  
the tail end slipping a bit before correcting and trying to take off again.

Nigel looked around for half a second, wondering why no one else was flabbergasted by the action, he turned  
back to watch as the dangerously speeding car swerved around another and finally passing himself.

Almost as if time had slowed out of nowhere, Nigel's eyes widened- staring at the flying taxi, his lips parted  
when he saw a boy in the backseat. He hurried his steps when he noticed the young man was slamming his fists  
against the window, screaming something muted behind the glass. Even in the quick pass he had managed  
to make tearful eye-contact with him, the blue terrified eyes sending Nigel's heart straight to his stomach.

Without thinking for more than a moment, Nigel found himself running after the car, pulling his phone out  
of his pocket and dialing 911.

He shouted for someone to stop the cab while the phone rang a tortuously long few seconds, the walking people  
around him only giving him confused looks when he rushed past them trying to keep up with the car.

"Hello?! I think I just saw- wait, HEY, STOP THAT TAXI CAB!! There's a boy in the back, it looks, like 6509!"

The cab slowed as it approached a traffic filled stoplight.

A man with dark black hair and a baseball cap noticed Nigel's shouts from a few yards away, looking away from his phone  
to see the taxi he was yelling about as he ran towards him.

The man scrunched his brows and stepped toward it when he noticed the person in the back seat trying his  
best to open the door, crying as he looked up to him and screamed muted cries behind the window.  
"Hey, what the fuck- hey are you okay?! Hey, open that fucking door!!"

Nigel was only a few feet away when the man stepped closer and called out for the driver to 'hold up a minute', the light  
turning green a split second after- allowing the cab to suddenly squeal a harsh burnout and speed off to the  
opposite intersection.

Nigel and the stranger cursed when they both reached out to try and grab the tail and handle, missing with startled shouts.

"FUCK!" Nigel yelled, darting a foot into the road before being snatched back to the sidewalk as a passing car almost clipped him.

"HEY YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE ANY HELP IF YOU GET FUCKING HIT ON THE WAY, WHAT THE SHIT JUST HAPPENED, WHO  
WAS THAT?!" The stranger let the collar of Nigel's jacket go and stared at him with wild confused green eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE A CAR, WE NEED TO FOLLOW THAT FUCKING CAB, NOW!"

"Alright, hey, fuck, hurry up this is my truck-" The man ran a few feet back and they both jumped in, the stranger  
taking off and blowing through the light just as it turned red.

"He's way the fuck ahead, tell me what you know before you forget dude, what the hell happened?!"

"I don't know, I lost the call on my cell to the police. I was walking and the taxi flew down the road and I saw a boy that looked  
like he was trying to get out stuck in the backseat. The way he was driving I'm sure he wasn't about to let him." Nigel panted  
as he spoke, looking down at he cell to try and redial but stopping when he thought about his own situation.

"Did you know the kid? Did you see the driver?"

"....no...I didn't know him. I didn't see the driver either. I saw the boy though. I...need you to call the authorities and  
report what I tell you I do know, if you really give a shit about the child. I could wind up in prison if I'm in anything  
like this, please, don't let them know I was the first witness?" Nigel asked as he deleted the call from his cell.

"Shit, to be honest I'd get fucking tossed in the can too with my record, what do you remember, just tell me before  
you forget!" The man glanced at him for a second before looking back to the road and swerving around other's,  
trying to keep his eyes on the very distant speeding cab.

"I was walking, then I heard the tires burn out turning off a road onto the one I was walking down. Then I'm chasing a taxi  
that just sped through an intersection, there's a young man that looked to be in trouble in the back seat trying to get out,  
they slowed down at Jefferson and Fifth but they cut the light when the traffic passed through and saw you approach-  
the cab number is 6...509."

"Right, okay, I saw the kid too, probably better than you so, I know- blue eyes, white, dark short curly hair combed all neat,  
white sweater, red plaid collar poking out of it, maybe pink I donno, he looked scared as shit...fuck dude. He looked like fucking 17.  
No one else around you saw it pass by?" The man cringed as he almost hit a car he avoided, snatching the steering wheel to the next  
lane with several fists slamming into the horn.

"Fuck-" Nigel gripped the handle above his door as he tried not to slide across the seat, "-No, if they did they're cowards, I got more  
crazed looks than the damned abduction did."

"6579?!" The driver asked as he tried to find the taxi among a sudden cluster they drove up to.

"No, 65 ZERO 9...shit..where'd he go?"

The two sat in silence for a moment, searching the bunch of lit numbers above yellow vehicles around the truck. They both snapped  
their eyes up when they heard tires screeching once more, spotting the cab as it reversed from one side of the opposite intersection  
and switched to speed straight across where they were stopped.

"That's him-" Nigel muttered as they both watched the taxi cross- the young man in the back seat pounding his fists to the glass  
between him and the driver now instead of the back windows.

"Oh hell no, I'm not about to watch this mother fucker get away this close-"

Nigel gripped the handle again when the truck backed into a car behind it, grunting as he jerked against the impact. The wheels twisted  
and allowed him to escape the tight traffic with a roaring engine taking off after the escaping cab.

"Hellvicta- what's your name?" Nigel asked with a shocked heavy breath, slightly worried the man would get them killed with his  
sudden reckless driving.

"Matthew- you?"

"Nigel, fuck- I thought I'd be leaving secret messages to the police hoping they'd find the boy, last thing I expected  
was a vigilante' ten times crazier than myself." Nigel scoffed, eyeing the younger man that glared at the road he maneuvered  
skillfully but frighteningly after the just as dangerously driving cab.

Matthew glanced at him again, frowning as he did then back to the road.

"...I know an abduction when I fucking see one...."

\---


	2. Almost Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, I will...just, please stop pointing that at me please it's dangerous~"
> 
> "That's the point, brat, now move." Adam gasped when a bag was suddenly pulled over his head,  
> grunting as he was dragged out the other side by a new set of hands.
> 
> He clawed at the thick arm wrapped around his throat, kicking at cement as his tennis shoes scraped  
> and dragged against his fighting. One of the white sneakers came off and dropped, his socked foot left  
> to continue flailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny - Johnny Morgan from AHS *clears throat* cause I like Dylan McDermott.  
> (dissapointed)
> 
> Neal - Neal Frank from Hannibal *clears throat harder* cause I like Zachary Quinto.  
> (is that supposed to hurt me?)
> 
> You know, Neal, the guy Bedelia shoved her arm down his trachea like a fucking psycho savage?

 

  

 

Adam stood clutching his satchel strap on the sidewalk, raising his hand as cabs passed by.

One finally stopped and pulled up to the curb, but Adam watched curiously as the driver  
climbed out the other side. "Oh-" He breathed, assuming the man wasn't answering his call  
for a taxi after all.

He raised his hand again but dropped it when the man greeted him and opened the backdoor.

"Oh! That's nice of you, I've never had a cab driver actually get out and do that, thank you." Adam  
smiled and climbed in, gasping when the man suddenly leaned most of his body in after him.

The man's back was thick enough with broad shoulders enough to block the view of any by-passers  
seeing into the car as he hovered over the boy.

Adam stared wide eyed into the man's dark blue eyes shaded by a baseball cap, glancing down  
at the pistol pressing into his chest.

"Give me your cell phone, and stay quiet or I'll pull the trigger."

"O-okay..." Adam fumbled his hands over to his satchel and pulled the cell out, handing it over  
as he watched the leather gloved hand take and pocket it.

"Be a good boy and stay put." He leaned back out, slamming the door shut before Adam had  
a chance to try and escape.

He whined as he tried to open it while the man circled the cab, the handle disconnected from the  
door he tried to roll the window down- also no response.

"H-hey, HEY!" Adam started to knock frantically on the window, hoping to catch anyone's attention  
as he heard the driver door shut.

"Please let me out, you got my cell phone, I can give you my bag, it's just books but they're expensive  
books-"

"Shut up back there and just be patient, we'll get to the fun stuff soon."

Adam's nerves ran cold at that, turning to begin slamming his fists on the window as he shouted.

A woman paused and noticed him finally, furrowing her brow as the muted shouts and panicked  
young teen looked so terrified and confused.

"Are you okay?!" She stepped over, reaching out to try and open the door. She gasped when the cab  
suddenly peeled off with screeching tires, running a few feet as she shouted for him to stop.

"Oh my- oh goodness, someone call 911 I think that cab just stole a kid!"

\---

  
Matthew drove slow, searching the streets they passed as it started to clear into a more rural area  
leaving the city.

"Can I ask what you meant by knowing an abduction when you see one?" Nigel asked.

Matt glanced at him and back to the road. "...my kid brother got snatched up when I was younger. I  
was too fucking dumb to understand what was happening. Found him three weeks later in a ditch."

Nigel frowned and nodded, blinking away as he sighed and apologized.

"I should ask if you've actually got a plan when we find this guy?" Matt asked, glancing over to see  
Nigel lift his shirt and flash a gun nestled in his waist band.

Matthew scoffed and did the same to show his own, a much more flashy designed one with black  
swirls etched into the white handle.

"How did we fucking lose him god dammit..."

"Lots of cabs in the city, difficult to read the numbers when there's hundreds of them. But we know  
his, so keep your eyes out for it. These apartments aren't well lit so, just look for yellow."  
Nigel muttered as he stared at the passing buildings.

"Course."

\---

Adam breathed heavily as he watched the man round the car to his side. "Where are we- please just  
let me go, my father is going to be worried, he's not well-" He stopped and gulped when the gun was  
shoved against his cheek now, the man's hot breath huffing into his face as he hovered inside again.

"Get out, and stop talking."

"Okay, I will...just, please stop pointing that at me please it's dangerous~"

"That's the point, brat, now move." Adam gasped when a bag was suddenly pulled over his head,  
grunting as he was dragged out the other side by a new set of hands.

He clawed at the thick arm wrapped around his throat, kicking at cement as his tennis shoes scraped  
and dragged against his fighting. One of the white sneakers came off and dropped, his socked foot left  
to continue flailing.

Suddenly his feet were picked up by the original abductor, keeping the writhing boy in the air as they  
transported him from the cab to who knows where.

He heard a door shut under his own muffled and choked shouts, his already blinded vision fading as he  
began to pass out from the strong choke-hold.

\---

"And your name, ma'am?" An officer asked as he wrote in a notepad.

"I-I'm Beverly, Beverly Katz, um, like I said, I don't know the kid, he looked like he was maybe 15-16  
years old, he looked confused and scared and the guy took off so fast I only got like half the  
number memorized. It started with 65, maybe a zero after that."

"Okay, alright, so, you're sure he was alone in the back seat? Not just a dramatic kid trying to get out  
of going somewhere with his parent or something?"

"Are you serious? Even if there was someone back there with him he clearly looked panicked like,  
terrified panic, not 'please don't make me go to see grandma' panic!"

"Alright just answer the question please,"

"No, there wasn't someone else in the backseat, I didn't see the driver I was too focused on the kid."

"Right, well, that sounds sketchy so I'll report it and tell the squad to keep an eye out for those beginning  
numbers, the kids description, and to pull over any speeding cabs."

"Okay...so, you're going to put out like an amber alert or something? He has to have parents somwhere  
waiting for him, maybe they'll see him on the TV and come find you guys?"

"We'll handle it the way we have to ma'am, we'll call you if we need any more information from ya, right?"

Beverley frowned and nodded, worrying her eyes down at the notepad with her info on it.

"Yeah...okay...please let me know if you find him? I feel terrible I didn't get the door open in time,  
I could have got him out..."

"Don't beat yourself up miss, I'm sure he's fine and we'll figure out what's going on as soon as we can."

The officers partner approached and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, I just got word that someone in dispatch got a broken call they lost a while ago talking about  
a speeding cab with a kid in the back- they managed to get the full number of the cab and  
are trying to get in contact with the caller but it's taking a bit apparently."

Beverly stared wide eyed at the news and looked at the first cop with hope.

"Okay, okay, that's good we got a tag, let's get rolling. Be safe ma'am, I promise I'll call you when we find him."

"Thank you~!" She called out as the two officers hurried back to their car.

\---

"Shit- you almost killed him you moron."

  
"Sorry Johnny, don't know my own strength sometimes."

"Neal, just help me take the fucking brat to the room."

"Right boss." Neal shrugged the limb boy up from slouching and cradled him now as he  
let Johhny open the door to the basement, stepping carefully down the stairs.

"How'd you pick this one? Jesus, he's already skinny as hell, we might actually need to feed  
him before sending him off."

"I followed him around the city, he's fucking cute, take a look-see." Johnny stepped over after Neal  
set the body down to a queen sized bed with old brown metal rails, the sheets and pillows fresh and  
decorated with pale coloured flowers.

He pulled the bag off Adam's head and rolled his eyes when he noticed a darkening bruise growing  
around the pale neck and jawline.

"Well ALMOST perfect- reckless ass hole. I'm disappointed." Johnny snarled as he touched his fingers to the boy's skin.

"Is that crass admission supposed to hurt me? He is pretty, I think the bruise adds to it, don't sweat over it." Neal shrugged, starting to remove  
the one shoe and socks from the unconscious body.

"I'll go get the stuff ready and bring it down...don't fucking start anything without me." Johnny glared at  
his friend before climbing the stairs.

"Right, boss." Neal muttered as he undid the khaki bottoms and pulled them down and carefully off.

\---

"We're not getting anywhere with this, I have no idea how he could hide a damn taxi. There's like no cars  
out here, the apartments are all dark, everyone's asleep, we should be seeing a bright yellow fucking car  
or hearing a kid screaming bloody hell from somewhere." Matthew growled as he drove slow with his arm  
laying out the open truck window.

"He probably hid it because just that- also probably knocked the boy out, hopefully rather than killing him..."  
Nigel frowned looking out his own open window, studying the small alleys that lead to backyards of the tall   
apartments and houses.

"Fuck...I vote we circle back around and look over again, maybe we missed something."

"Go for it- do you mind if I use your cell to make a quick call? If I turn mine on I'm sure the cops will be   
trying to ring it since I dropped my first report."

"Sure."

Nigel took Matt's cell and dialed a number, sighing as he kept his eyes on the buildings and alleys.

"Darko- it's Nigel, I need your help with something I know you're going to give me attitude over."

\---


	3. An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh? What do you eat then, Adam?"
> 
> "...I h-have Asperger's syndrome...part of that affects my taste...I really j-just eat mac and cheese and veggies."
> 
> Johnny stopped his chuckling at that, raising a brow now as he took another bite of the banana.  
> "...Asperger's, huh? My buddy Neal has a cousin with that. Weird kid."
> 
> Adam watched him sigh and pick the tray back up, a small plate with a slice of pizza on it.
> 
> "Well, I'll go make you some pasta then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaaaat the fuuuuuckamidoingggggggggggg

 

  

 

Adam groaned and cracked his eyes open, wincing as he swallowed against his bruised neck.

He sat up and looked around the strange room, the walls dark red bricks surrounding him as he  
noticed the funiture. A white dresser, a bedside table with a lamp beside him, tiny tea lights on wire  
wrapping around the room's walls. He looked down and blinked at the furry white carpet, a small rectangle  
settled with a pair of slippers on top of it next to the bedside.

"Wha..." He tried to climb out of the bed, only now noticing his clothes weren't his own. He scrunched his brows  
together at the silk red boxers and pale pink pajama top half buttoned up his chest.

Adam inhaled a startled gasp after he climbed out of the bed, looking down as his ankle snapped to a stop.  
"Oh.." He crouched down and sat on the rug after pushing the slippers away, tugging at the thick metal  
clamped around his ankle with a grunted huff.

His eyes followed the chain attached to the wall between the bedside table and bed rails, frowning  
as he blinked at it in confusion.

He covered his mouth with he finally recalled the abduction before his blackout, quickly standing just  
as a heavy door slammed open above and out of sight by the stairway.

"Wakey wakey~ oh! You're already up! Good, I hope your hungry, you're skinny as hell already so I guess you should be."

Adam watched the man decline the stairs with a tray in hand, shirtless revealing thick muscles and dark brown  
hair on his tanned chest. He was handsome, his hair short and combed with some bangs dusting over his brow.  
The dark blue eyes reminded him it was the cab driver as he stepped close and sat the tray to the side table.

Adam seemed to shrink on the ground beneath the large man, staring silently at him as his mind raced.

The man grinned and held a hand out to him, the eyes gleaming down as he averted his own to the hand.

"My name's Johnny, kiddo...what's yours?"

"...A-Adam...Adam Raki...what do you want with me, Johnny?"

The man frowned now when the boy didn't take his hand, sighing as he suddenly snatched Adam up by the  
shoulder to stand. Adam yelped at the harsh pull, grunting as he was shoved back onto the bed.

"Okay Adam, dear, you're going to have to learn really quick that manners are a big thing down here, mkay?  
I don't have time to give you lessons but when someone reaches out to help you up you take their hand."

Adam nodded shakily and stared as Johnny picked a banana from the tray, peeling then taking a small bite before handing  
it to him.

"I..I don't eat bananas. O-or that.." Adam shifted his eyes to the tray and back to the  
fruit the man held.

Johnny scoffed and swallowed the bite, smirking as he blinked in bewilderment at the boy.

"Oh? What do you eat then, Adam?"

"...I h-have Asperger's syndrome...part of that affects my taste...I really j-just eat mac and cheese and veggies."

Johnny stopped his chuckling at that, raising a brow now as he took another bite of the banana.

"...Asperger's, huh? My buddy Neal has a cousin with that. Weird kid."

Adam watched him sigh and pick the tray back up, a small plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"Well, I'll go make you some pasta then."

"Wa-wait, please, don't leave me down here? I don't understand what's going on...I'm really nervous  
and I'll have a panic attack if I don't take my medication..."

Johnny turned to him and pointed at the drawer of the side table. "Found the bottle in your satchel,  
take it when you think you need it. You'll be fine, just don't cause any trouble and I'll come back to tell  
you what the deal is."

Adam frowned and sat in the center of the bed, looking down to the chain on his ankle again as Johnny left.

\---

"Thanks for meeting us here, sorry it's so far out..." Nigel said as he climbed out Matthew's truck.

"You sure as hell know how to guilt trip me, fucker. So, this kid is somewhere out here?"  
Darko sighed and scratched his arm as he looked around, turning his eyes to Matthew when he  
stepped out.

"We think so, we haven't been able to spot the cab or the kid though for an hour now." Matt answered.

"Darko, this is Matthew, he saw it happen too."

"Wish I could say it's nice to meet you. Let's leave the cars and walk the route for a closer look then, hm?"  
Darko said, adjusting his jacket and unzipping it- Matt blinked and smirked at the quick peek of many weapons under  
the thick black leather.

"Good fuckin' plan."

The three spread out on opposite sides of the street, walking casually as they studied the neighborhood.

\---

"So, Adam, sorry I gave you that nasty bruise, I didn't mean to choke you that hard."  
Neal said as he sat on the end of the bed with him, smiling when the boy's hand reached up and  
touched his own neck.

"I-it's okay...I wont tell anyone...I'd like to go home...please?" Adam stammered, his eyes shifting to  
Johnny as he came down with a bowl of pasta and veggies in hand.

"Johnny here told me you've got Asperger's...how old are you?"

"..S...sixteen.."

"Good, well, shit- as much as I'd rather let you go cause this is just, probably really confusing for  
you rather than anything, I can't. You already know our names and faces and most of the way to our place.  
It's just not possible, I really wish I could change Johnny's reckless choice."

"Sorry, how was it my fault, I used my eyes, not my superpower of knowing when someone's mentally  
challenged?" Johnny snarled as he handed Adam the food.

Adam stared at the bowl and took it now that he knew declining it would be rude and anger the man.

"Don't say that, the kid could probably school your ass at everything. Just- do I tell him what he's in for  
or just let him figure out the fucking hard way?" Neal scowled at Johnny, Adam looking between them  
as he held the bowl in his lap sitting in the bed a few inches from Neal with Johnny hovering over.

"You tell him whatever you want, he's gonna learn from me the hard way, but I'm guessing you don't  
want any action since you're all sympathetic about his condition." Johnny shrugged his bare shoulders and  
looked at Adam with admiring eyes.

"Never said I'm backing out of this one, jack ass. Just sending him off wont be easy and the last thing we need  
is clients or buyers badmouthing us for delivering damaged goods- he needs to know what to expect."

Johnny sighed loud and exhaustively, rolling his eyes as he finally nodded in agreement.

"Tell him AFTER we get our piece then, ADAM, EAT OR DON'T- we'll be back in ten."

Adam worried his gaze from the bowl to watch them leave, a short stammer before he tried  
to hold back unexplained tears fighting their way to the surface.

"A-after w..what?~"

\---

"So, I'm going to guess this boy you've got us out in the middle of the night searching for is pretty, hm?"  
Darko asked quietly walking with his hands in his pockets beside Nigel- Matt across the street on the  
other sidewalk.

Nigel snapped his eyes to Darko with a glare. "It doesn't matter if he was an angel or Frankenstein's creation,  
he was fucking kidnapped."

"An ANGEL, ha! He must be fucking BEAUTIFUL for you to use that word! Last time you said that about someone  
you let the bitch run us out of Bucharest with our tails between our fucking legs you were so smitten!"

Nigel almost scoffed and shook his head trying to stay focused, shoving Darko's shoulder before cursing him  
to hush up.

\---

Adam strained to sit up from the bed, a low moan as he felt his head spinning in the room.

He blinked a few times as he tried to focus, on moving his legs over the edge.

Johnny came down and smirked, stepping over to push the young almost hairless legs back onto the  
mattress.

"Tsk, you didn't even finish your food- what'd you take, two bites? Now you'll be more awake than I'd  
prefer for this, it's not a super strong drug I put in it."

"H-huh?" Adam furrowed his brows and stared at the shirtless man as he loomed over him to pull the buttons  
on the pale pink pajama top free.

"Nothin, sweetheart, just answer me this- are you a virgin?"

Adam swallowed dryly and blinked up at him when the strong arm wrapped around to sit him up and take the top fully off.

"Mmg-girls...think I'm s-trange..." Adam muttered with his slightly numb tongue, blinking harder as he tried to enunciate the  
words right.

Johnny chuckled and laid him back down, pulling the red silk boxers off Adam now.

"I guess that means yes...have you ever been with another boy? Or man? I saw you hanging out at that gay bar, how  
in heaven's name did you get in there? Must have been a really good fake I.D. you had." Johnny laughed and ran his  
hand up Adam's torso to the bruised neck, ghosting his thumb over the darkening mark with a sigh.

Adam didn't answer but with a whimpered complaint, blinking drowsily while reaching out to touch Johnny's face.

The man raised a brow and turned his scruffy jaw into the boy's palm, inhaling and letting the breath go as he  
closed his eyes to embrace the confused intoxicated touch.

"Mm..you're a sweet one..." Johnny smiled and stood up, regretting leaving the soft hand as he pushed his jeans  
down and off with his boxers.

\---

"Shit, shit, walk back with me, hurry up." Nigel hissed as a cop car turned onto the road, walking beside Darko  
as they quickly turned their backs to it and headed back toward Darko's mustang.

"I swear to fucking Jesus Mary and Joseph, Nigel, if this gets us caught I'm going to fuck the gay out of you in jail."

Nigel choked on a laugh and shook his head, "Just act normal you rutty fucking cunt."

Matthew pulled his cell out and acted like he was making a call when the cop car slowly passed, glancing over his shoulder when it  
stopped by Nigel and Darko.

"Scuse me gentlemen, can I ask you a question real quick?"

The two stopped and stepped over to the vehicle reluctantly, both of them with hands in their pockets.

"Sure thing buddy, what's up?"

Nigel glanced at Darko for a split second, taken aback by the suddenly so well done 'redneck' american accent.

"I was wondering if either of you happened to see a taxi cab around here lately, particularly tonight?" The cop  
eyed Nigel then back to Darko.

"Mmm, nothin' like that other than the usual few here and there sir, naw. Uhhh, how bout you Jesse?"  
Darko looked at Nigel with a raised brow as the cop did too.

Nigel blinked and looked up as he thought, "Actually, I did see one pass through before I got James here to  
join me for a stroll. I think the tag started with a 6?"

Darko twitched a curious look at his friend and tilted his head as he listened to the poor American accent the man  
desperately needed to continue working on in their low cover.

"Did you?! Are you sure? How long ago?" The cop asked, pulling his notepad out.

"About 30 minutes ago or so, I'm not sure where it went. What's going on, is he stealing free miles without  
a passenger?" Nigel smiled sarcastically as he stood leaned over talking to the cop.

"No, don't worry about why- just take my card and call me if you see it or a young man matching this description  
I have written on the back, hm? Enjoy your night."

"Course, you too man." Nigel nodded and took the card, watching as the cop drove off down the road.

"...Jesse and James, you fucking moron? When did THAT happen? Plus you sound like fucking ELVIS?!" Darko snarled and snatched the card from  
Nigel's hand as he chuckled.

"You called me Jesse with that atrocious accent, the first thing I thought of was that children's show with the  
monsters in those red and white balls. The villains were amusing dammit, it's stuck in my memory. Also, Elvis is a saint, shut your fucking mouth."

"Don't act like you don't know what fucking Pokemon is you god damned moron, that guy probably thought  
we were high on some shit with that act."

"THAT'S what it's called, bloody hell-"

"Why'd you tell the pig you saw the cab down here?"

"I'm not going to deny the boy a proper investigation to his disappearance, I'd feel terrible finding out he's dead somewhere  
because we pushed the search for him away from where he could possibly be."

"Ah...understood.."

Matthew waved a hand in the distance when they turned back around, waving back as he sighed in relief.

\---

Adam cringed as he cried a trembling pained whine into the strong suntanned hand gripped tightly over his mouth.

His wrists were bound tight together behind his back with rope, one ankle still trapped in a heavy metal chain dangling over  
the side of the bed.

Johnny groaned and squeezed Adam's jaw tighter as he used his other hand to push the boy's center back down  
against the bed- pumping his hips slow through the first few intrusions to stretch the tight clenching hole open.

"Shh, shh shh.." He whispered light hushes as he swallowed hard and rolled his eyes shut at the intensely fresh  
virgin ass resisting his throbbing hard cock.

Neal sat in a folding chair against the wall a few feet away in just his boxers, stroking himself as he watched his  
friend begin to hasten his pace fucking the boy.

Adam spat a gasping sob when the man's fingers parted over his lips enough to let him breath, tears flowing down  
his cheeks onto the strong hand as he cried.

"Shit...fuck- let the kid scream, I didn't know he sounded so sweet..." Neal asked with an eager tone, biting his lip  
as he stared at the boy keening high cries with each thrust Johnny forced into him.

"P-please~!" Adam stammered through his panting, his cheeks flushed red and pupils dialated small in his drug induced  
state. Johnny chuckled through his grunting, fucking harder and faster as he neared his finish while his hand slid from  
the boy's jaw to grip the short chocolate curls.

Johnny's hips faltered as he moaned heavily, hunching over Adam as he slowed and spilled his orgasm in the abused  
tight vice, the poor whimpering thing pleading painfully for freedom as he shuddered and huffed a euphoric laugh.

"Keep beggin' like that and you'll be worth double what we're gonna sell you for, kiddo~ shit!"  
Johnny slapped the red tinged bare cheeks as he pulled out, a startled shivered moan from the boy when he did.

"God damn," Johnny panted as he calmed his breathing- "I kinda wanna keep this one for ourselves."

"We can't afford that, and with his uniqueness we're sure to get enough to not have to snatch another for a while."  
Neal responded as he stood and traded places with his friend.

Adam tried to pull his wrists free from the ropes, turning on his side before being forced harshly back to his  
stomach.

"Not so soon sweetheart..." Neal huffed as he climbed onto the bed and positioned his already leaking  
hard cock to the boy's tight puckering hole, licking his lips at the wet sight squeezing Johnny's come out in  
short streams.

\---

Matthew stopped and turned, stepping back two steps as he quirked his head at a thin dark alley between two  
tall houses.

The slim cement path leading down to a shady fenced back yard caught his attention, a single white sneaker  
sitting abandoned on the pathway.

He turned and tried to get Nigel and Darko's attention, waving his arms before snatching out his cell phone  
to blink the bright flashlight from the device- not wanting to alert anyone in the neighborhood of their presence.

The two men had their backs to him walking the other way searching other alleys.

Just before he decided to hurry over to them, he stopped when he heard a door open from behind the alley he stood  
by. He tensed up and rushed behind the next home's fence to hide behind, peeking through the crack as he watched  
the path leading to the yard adjacent to it.

A shirtless fit man in jeans stepped into view, lighting a cigarette as he walked a few feet down the cement path  
towards the road.

"...aw fuck- course." The man muttered, spotting the shoe and picking it up with his free hand.

"Fuckin' brat thinks he's clever..."

Matt raised his brows at that, watching as he returned back inside.

\---

 


	4. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew had just stepped a foot into the back screen door that was left unlocked at the perfect moment  
> when the basement door opened somewhere in the house- just in time to hear the boy scream shortly before  
> it shut and muted any other noises from below.
> 
> He snatched his gun from his pants and held it ready as his eyes widened at the brief cry, treading lightly through the  
> messy kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like...I feel like this just needed to be anyone other than Adam, I feel so guilty right now dude,  
> ohmygod...someone half bury me and pelt me with stones right now.

    

 

 

Neal climbed off of Adam, kissing his cheek as he did. The boy stared up at the ceiling, shivering as he cried silently.

"You're a good boy...I promise you'll get used to it. I went through it myself growing up, you'll see."  
Neal sighed as he pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"If you want seconds you better go now, I'm calling Mason, I know he'll want this one as soon as possible."

Johnny nodded and tossed the sneaker to Neal, the man catching it confused.

"That's why the kid had one damn shoe on, I told you it wasn't in the fucking cab, he kicked it off  
outside. Coulda been a lot of fucking trouble, keep an eye out better dammit." Johnny muttered angrily  
as he dropped his jeans again and climbed back onto the bed.

Adam whimpered and turned his chin up away from the man's short prickly beard rubbing against his face,  
closing his eyes tight when Johnny grabbed his jaw and forced a long kiss to his lips.

"My bad boss." Neal sighed and took the shoe upstairs with him.

\---

Matthew had just stepped a foot into the back screen door that was left unlocked at the perfect moment  
when the basement door opened somewhere in the house- just in time to hear the boy scream shortly before  
it shut and muted any other noises from below.

He snatched his gun from his pants and held it ready as his eyes widened at the brief cry, treading lightly through the  
messy kitchen.

He couldn't decide whether to step back out and get Nigel and Darko or to continue on, his concern for the boy's  
sudden horrifying cry taking over the debate- he continued through the house on alert with his pistol ready.

Neal walked by down the hall, his eyes too focused on the sneaker in his hands; he completely missed the armed man  
in the kitchen that spotted him.

Matthew's hair stood up on the back of his neck at the close call, tensing his neck; he moved forward and peeked down  
the hall to watch the stranger turn into a room.

He let a shuddered breath escape his nostrils, looking to the door the man had come out of then making his way slowly over  
to it.

Taking a few slow seconds to quietly turn the knob with his pistol aimed at the crack of the door in case someone was behind it,  
he froze with a sharp gasp.

The touch of cold steel pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't, fucking, move. Give me the gun."

"Hey, take it easy- right? I aint tryin' to paint some walls with my brains tonight, hm?" Matthew said with a crooked nervous grin, huffing  
frustratingly as his weapon slid out of his hand by the stranger.

"That's fine and dandy, but you picked the wrong fucking house to rob tonight, boy. Open the door and get the hell downstairs."  
Neal snarled, pressing the edge of the pistol harder at an upward angle to Matt's neck as he flinched and nodded.

\---

Matthew walked down the stairs with his hands held up in surrender as the man kept the gun against the back of his head,  
his brows scrunching together in fear as the boy's muffled cries grew closer and clearer.

"Johnny we got some company! Give him a good show, huh!?" Neal shouted behind him, Matt twitching a horrified and  
furious scowl on his lips when he finally saw the boy being brutally raped in the center of a displayed set-up bedroom.

Johnny groaned in slight frustration, rolling his eyes as he slowed and pulled out. "I finished a fucking second ago but thanks  
for ruining my come-down. Who the fuck is this now?"

Johnny pulled his pants back on and studied Matthew for a moment, exhaling a tired breath as he glanced back at the  
sobbing young man in the bed.

"This gentleman broke into the kitchen to rob us cause someone likes to smoke and leave doors unlocked when they  
come back in." Neal said with a tinge of scold on his tone.

"I'm also the guy who's going to put about a million fists through your fucking smug god damned faces as soon as  
you man the shit up and take this pistol off my neck." Matthew snarled with another twitch, his eyes squinted  
as his trembled against the adrenaline burning through his body.

Johnny grinned and laughed in his face, running a hand through his sweaty hair before he turned around to snatch  
Adam's curls into his grip- the boy yelping with a shivered cry as he tried to move his bound wrists against thick rope.

Matt almost lunged at the sight, freezing when the hammer of the gun behind his ear cocked.

He scoffed and licked his lips to contain his urge to fight the unfair fight, looking down at the chain leading from the  
boy's ankle to the wall.

"That's fucking right, you have nothing you can do, so now- you're just as fucked at the kiddo here. Neal, he's not so bad looking,  
so, I vote we sell him to our clients that don't give a shit about age. What are you- 20?" Johnny asked as he let Adam's hair go.

Matt stared at the man as he stepped over and stared back into his eyes.

Neal shifted the gun to Matt's temple now.

"Answer him."

"Twenty fucking 5. Little old for your pedo fucking crew." Matt spat, flinching away from the steel before being forced back  
against it with a stern adrenaline shaken shudder.

"Oh, that's plenty young for some. I honestly myself don't have a preference, long as they're pretty- and boy...you, are, PRETTY."  
Johnny grinned wider and ghosted his thumb up Matthew's neck to his lips. "What's a gorgeous thing like you doing robbing  
unsuspecting fools like us in the middle of the night?"

Adam contained his panic and watched the ordeal as he panted through his subsiding tears and trembling, suddenly  
recognizing the new intruder as one of the men who had tried to stop the cab he had been abducted in.

Matt turned his head away from the man's fingers and looked at Adam over the thick bare sweaty shoulder, hoping  
his wide eyes and single head gesture was enough to warn the boy not to let the men know why he was really there.

Adam put the gesture to a simple thought of staying quiet while he handled the situation, sniffling a tearful sob as he  
nodded and remained in place on his stomach bound in the center of the bed.

"Was lookin' to get a new TV. Got one?" Matt answered with a nervous huffed laugh, smiling as he shrugged to  
try and get the cold pistol edge off his skin.

"Mm, several actually. You wont be watching them, though, we'll be watching you after we record a bit of fun."  
Johnny let his shoulders drop with an endearing smile as Matthew blinked and furrowed his brows at the man.

\---

"...hey...where the shit did Matthew go?" Nigel turned and stopped walking, touching Darko's arm when he did.

Darko turned too and searched the long road and empty sidewalks with his eyes for a bit before answering.

"Did he flake on us? You said he had a record, he's probably scared of being caught after that close call."

"...I don't think he'd do that...he told me something very personal. That his kid brother had been kidnapped  
in front of him when he was younger. He didn't react how he thought he should have, they found his brother  
deceased in a ditch a few weeks later. I don't think he'd abandon this for his own good. He was very determined,  
and I don't like that he's out of sight right now. Let's head back that way and find him."

Darko raised his brows at the news and sighed with a gentle nod, following Nigel as they turned around again.

\---


	5. Gentlemen- We Have A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't hurt him, please!" Adam screamed, grunting when his face was shoved sideways down into the sheets just below the pillows  
> to stare into Matthew's also forced down head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tries to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone with a guilty frown*

 

  

 

 

 

"GET THE FUCK- FUCK YOU, GET OFF! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO FUCKING PLUCK YOUR EYEBALLS OUT THEIR  
DAMNED SOCKETS YOU MOTHER- FUCK!" Matt shouted as he was thrown and forced to his stomach on the bed beside  
Adam, the boy gasping in shock when the other man climbed on-top of him while Neal straddled Matt's legs and bound his  
wrists behind his back.

"Don't hurt him, please!" Adam screamed, grunting when his face was shoved sideways down into the sheets just below the pillows  
to stare into Matthew's also forced down head.

"Be a good boy like I fucking told you, Adam." Johnny snarled, starting to thrust into him once again as the boy's bright blue  
eyes teared up again with pained shuddered moans.

Neal said nothing as he forced himself into Matthew, neglecting stripping him after simply pulling his jeans and boxers  
down to his knees below his jacket and t-shirt.

Matt cringed and stifled a grunt, staring back across the short few inches into Adam's terrified eyes as he tried to stay pliant  
in the assault. He tried to twist his wrists painfully against the ropes, his skin tearing and bleeding in the struggle, he choked   
on a harder escaped cry when Neal slammed even harder up into him.

Adam sobbed and whimpered, trembling a bite to his own bottom lip when he saw the familiar stranger cringe at the   
horrific pain.

A minute later the two men were done, leaving the two bound tight and secured in fresh binding ropes around their  
already bound ankles and wrists.

\---

"..A..Adam?" Matt huffed when the door above the steps slammed shut.

Adam cried into the sheets with small whines and shuddered sobs, turning to look at Matt when he addressed him by name.

Matt swallowed hard and contained his fury, blinking a few times before continuing.

"My name is Matthew, you can..you can call me Matty. Are...are you okay..? Did...did they hurt you other than this..?"

"..W..what?"

Matthew exhaled harshly through his exhaustion and tried to ground himself better, straining his wrists against  
the ropes while he spoke.

"Are you cut, shot, broken bones~" He paused when he finally spotted the dark black and yellowing   
bruise on the boy's neck and jaw.

"..or bruises..."

Adam glanced at the man's light green eyes, twitching a small frown as he nodded once.

"Why...why are you here...why do you seem like you're not afraid...even after they did those horrible things  
to you they keep doing to me...?" Adam sniffed as he asked, containing another stifled sob as he laid   
flat on his chest beside Matthew.

"I'll be fucking fine...I...just...I have two friends outside somewhere looking for you. Do you remember the first man  
who saw you and chased the cab? His name is Nigel. I saw him...ch-chasing your taxi and shoutin'....we've been   
looking for you kiddo..." Matt smirked through his exhaustion at the boy, Adam scrunching his brows to let a new  
stream of tears spill from his eyes.

"I...I knew you guys saw me...I knew it..." Adam choked on a hard sob and closed his eyes tight, burying his face  
into the wrinkled mess of sheets as he cried.

Matthew frowned and watched the scared kid's confused eyes turn to him again, focusing on the tattoo's on his chest   
when he turned to his side with slight trouble against the restraints.

"I'm here for you. Adam. I'm going to fucking get you out of here. I don't give a damn what they do...tell me what you  
know about them while they're gone, okay? Anything at all."

"..N...Neal has a cousin who has Asperger's syndrome like me...a-and...Johnny say's I'm worth double what they were going  
to...sell, me for?....If I kept begging while they....did things..."

Matt's eyes widened and he instantly started to struggle harder to escape the binds-

"These motherfuckers are traffickers, we gotta get the fuck out of here, fuck, FUCK~ FUCK!!"

Adam flinched and leaned a bit away as Matt started furiously fighting the ropes on his wrists, his shoulders  
twisting and writhing with tensing thick muscles beneath his shirt and jacket still on his torso but disheveled and shoved  
half up to his shoulder blades.

"M-Matthew, what's wrong!? Why are you so scared all of the sudden!? I...I need my medicine, I'm not feeling right,  
please, please calm down!?"

"No, hey, no- this isn't good, this isn't what I thought it was, this is deeper fucking shit, I need to get us out of here-"  
Matthew managed to twist his now bloodied wrists from the ropes and hurried over to try and untie Adam's as he   
panted.

"Sweetheart, these men are not going to let us go, ever, we need to leave, now, okay, so- please be quiet and   
follow me, okay? Okay just..just stay quiet, please kiddo."

"Matthew, I just want to go home to my father, my father isn't well, I made a poor choice and snuck out, I'm..  
I'm not 21, I lied to get into a gay bar, it's all my fault, I did this and now I'm in trouble-" Adam broke into a fresh  
bout of tears, Matthew stammering to stop him with comforting hands caressing his wet blushing cheeks.

"Nonononono, stop that, stop it now, come on- no matter what, NONE of this is your fucking fault, okay? Let's  
get the hell out of here, okay? Come one sweetie, it's okay, you'll be okay-"

  
"Will he?"

Matt gasped and snapped his head around only to receive a harsh fist cracking between his cheek and jaw- a short  
spurt of blood spitting from his lips as he was knocked almost unconscious by the blow.

He groaned and blinked hard to fight the blurred vision while he was dragged off of the bed to the floor.

"Let him sit there, get the kid out back- Verger is waiting on the other side, his lights are off- just give him the signal  
and he'll unlock the doors for you to put the kid in. I'll be right behind you to take the payment so the prick doesn't  
take off without cashing out." Johnny commanded as Neal nodded and put the black bag over Adam's head again,  
dragging the boy towards the stairway.

"N-NO! WAIT, MATTHEW WAKE UP, HELP ME, PLEASE MATTY PLEASE!!!"

Matthew felt everything in him turn to flames as Adam cried out his name, disappearing   
up the stairs as the two men dragged the boy away leaving him bound sitting on the floor against the bed side.

Matthew screamed furiously against the gag rag shoved and tied around his mouth, jerking painfully against the  
ropes and chains keeping him stuck in place beside the metal framed rails. He thrashed and ignored the skin tearing  
from his skin when as he did, a frustrated broken cry when the door slammed cutting off the final scream from Adam  
writhing and fighting the men's firm grips.

Matthew blinked hard and cracked an eye open, closing it again as the room spun around him in dizzying shadows for a split second,  
letting another pained groan escape his chest as he huffed on the floor.

He began carelessly ripping his arms from the ropes, his muffled gagged shouts reaching no one as his own bloody injuries  
slackened the binds enough to make it easier to break free.   
\---

"Hey-Hey hey hey- is that him?" Darko smacked his hand to Nigel's chest a few times as they both stopped and watched  
someone walking down the sidewalk with a slight limp- no socks or shoes his ankles bled leaving a nasty trail behind him..

"Matthew...Matthew?" Nigel called out trying to keep his voice down as he hurried up and started jogging down the sidewalk  
to reach the man, Darko following after.

Matthew finally reached his own truck and climbed into the back of the pickup, Nigel and Darko slowing their run to a stop  
as they stood a few feet away in confusion.

They both squinted at the torn clothes the man wore now, noticing blood and bruises staining one side of his face when he turned  
in the back of the pick up. Their eyes shifting from the injured face to the bloody wrists and scraped almost bare skinned knuckles.

"Matthew, what the FUCK happened?"

Matthew slammed open the steel storage bin built into the bed of his truck, pulling out a bottle of vodka  
he took a large swig after popping the top off. Meanwhile, his other hand reached in and grabbed a   
fucking shotgun out- snatching it up and straight in his free hand to cock the barrel ready.

He winced as he swallowed the burning alcohol,

"WE GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM, GENTLEMEN."

Nigel and Darko stared wide eyed at the suddenly intimidating sight, frightfully  
concerned and curious but smart enough to guess why the younger man had transformed from  
a vigilante to the Harvey Dent of Gotham.

\----


End file.
